mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong (DK)
Donkey Kong is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.1. Attacks Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Charge Punch: By pressing the second button, this melee attack does 5 damage. * Uppercut: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Barrel Toss: By pressing down and the second button, this ranged attack does 3 damage, but you need to press the second button to throw it. * Air Pound: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage. * Spinning Kong: By pressing the up button and the second button, this melee attack does 1-3 damage, the target takes Extreme knockback. * Roll: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Slap: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Showdown Attack: * Kongo Beat - Sends sound waves at enemies that deals 3 damage on contact. Skin Swaps Donkey Kong has 4 different skin swaps in the game: Green DK, Silver DK, Golden DK, and Blue DK. Donkey kong character.png|Normal DK Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 4.02.20 PM.png|Green DK Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 4.02.27 PM.png|Silver DK Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 4.02.34 PM.png|Golden DK AttributesCategory:Characters Donkey Kong is ranked 12th in the B tier, the largest buff out of any character. His current repsrite makes him a harder target to hit. This combined with his improved speed can make him a much more offensive character, especially with the decreased lag in his normals. His dash attack, while not as good as Luigi's, Kamek's, or Petey's, can be acted out of faster than nearly any other character, allowing it to be good for escape and comboing into any of his normals. However, this has resulted in less range in his attacks and a weakened projectile in his Barrel throw. However, he can now have a better time keeping up with the rest of the cast, and even have some good combos to back up some of his flaws, despite not getting anywhere outside of the B tier. Trivia *Donkey Kong was one of the two largest characters in the game (tied with Petey). He can hit characters easily but can be a pain to navigate throughout the stage, and can also be hit easily himself. *Donkey Kong was the second character to have a Skin Swap revealed, being his Silver Swap (Image in the Gallery below) (Mario being the first). * Donkey Kong was the first character to get an entirely new sprite, which was changed in v.0.9 (his newest one being from Donkey Kong: King of Swing). Gallery Donkeykong.png|Donkey Kong's Newcomer image. MKS Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong's Artwork in this game. From Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Dkshowdownattack.jpg|Donkey Kong using his Showdown Attack. Kamek And DK.png|Kamek fighting Donkey Kong on Dry Dry Desert. Leak 2.png|A tweet of Donkey Kong's white Skin Swap. dk.png|Donkey Kong's New Sprite Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.1 Category:Heavyweight Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier D Characters Category:Bottom Tier